André Dupont
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Trois-Rivières, PQ, CAN | draft = 8th overall | draft_year = 1969 | draft_team = New York Rangers | career_start = 1971 | career_end = 1983 }} André "Moose" Dupont (born July 27, 1949, in Trois-Rivières, Quebec) is a retired Canadian professional player. Playing career Dupont was drafted by the New York Rangers in the first round of the 1969 NHL Amateur Draft. He won a Memorial Cup in 1969 as a member of the Montreal Junior Canadiens. He played in 810 NHL games for the Rangers, St. Louis Blues, Philadelphia Flyers, and Quebec Nordiques. He won the Stanley Cup as a member of the Flyers in 1974 and 1975. He retired in 1983. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs Season Team League GP G A Pts PIM +/- GP G A Pts PIM 1965–66 Trois-Rivières Reds QJHL 5 2 0 2 11 - 0 0 0 0 0 1966–67 Trois-Rivieres Leafs QJHL 45 5 24 29 310 - 14 2 7 9 52 1966–67 Thetford Mines Canadiens M-Cup 1 0 0 0 4 - 0 0 0 0 0 1967–68 Trois-Rivières Leafs QJHL 0 0 0 0 0 - 4 0 7 7 10 1967–68 Verdun Maple Leafs M-Cup 5 0 1 1 10 - 0 0 0 0 0 1968–69 Montreal Junior Canadiens OHA 38 2 14 16 212 - 14 2 8 10 76 1968–69 Montreal Junior Canadiens M-Cup 8 2 3 5 39 - 0 0 0 0 0 1969–70 Omaha Knights CHL 64 11 26 37 258 - 12 1 8 9 75 1970–71 New York Rangers NHL 7 1 2 3 21 1 0 0 0 0 0 1970–71 Omaha Knights CHL 54 15 31 46 308 - 11 0 7 7 45 1971–72 Providence Reds AHL 18 1 8 9 95 - 0 0 0 0 0 1971–72 St. Louis Blues NHL 60 3 10 13 147 11 11 1 0 1 20 1972–73 St. Louis Blues NHL 25 1 6 7 51 -2 0 0 0 0 0 1972–73 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 46 3 20 23 164 8 11 1 2 3 29 1973–74 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 75 3 20 23 216 34 16 4 3 7 67 1974–75 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 80 11 21 32 216 41 17 3 2 5 49 1975–76 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 75 9 27 36 276 40 15 2 2 4 46 1976–77 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 59 10 19 29 214 57 10 1 1 2 35 1977–78 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 69 2 12 14 225 31 12 2 1 3 13 1978–79 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 77 3 9 12 135 21 8 0 0 0 17 1979–80 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 58 1 7 8 107 37 19 0 4 4 50 1980–81 Quebec Nordiques NHL 63 5 8 13 93 6 1 0 0 0 0 1981–82 Quebec Nordiques NHL 60 4 12 16 100 3 16 0 3 3 18 1982–83 Quebec Nordiques NHL 46 3 12 15 69 11 4 0 0 0 8 24 seasons NHL total 800 59 185 244 1986 299 140 14 18 32 352 External links * * [Mines Canadiens alumni Category:Born in 1949 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Providence Reds players Category:Omaha Knights (CHL) players Category:Verdun Maple Leafs alumni Category:Trois-Rivières Leafs players Category:Trois Rivieres Reds alumni Category:Retired in 1983 Category:Montreal Junior Canadiens alumni